Almost Sublime
by gracie-siriusly
Summary: After being kicked out the common room by Sirius, James and Lily use the room of requirement for something they both require. Rated for language and sexual nature.


**Hey guys. So I wanted to steer away from fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff and have a change from my normal style. **

**I want to say that even though I'm not going into detail, there is very mature content in this fic so if you feel weird reading it, press that back button now. With this in mind, I really feel that if you are under 15 you should probably not read this, I don't want to upset any mothers out there. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** anything. **_**I don't own the characters, settings or anything to do with JK Rowling's mind. It's all hers. And without it, I wouldn't be able to create this. :D**

**Gracie, x.  
><strong>

**UPDATED: I got a review from _pursuesevans _saying that they'd like to read the missing piece, the actual sex scene. So, I've written it in and i hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>Almost Sublime<p>

James Potter stretched his arm along the back of the sofa in the common room and grazed Lily's shoulders. His thumb slipped under her blouse rubbing gently against her collarbone and he felt her grow steadily more alert. He looked down at her, and she look up at him smiling.

On the other side of the room, Sirius was looking on at the scene with pure disgust. "You two," I shouted across the room. They both looked round with little interest. "Can you get a room, please?" He mocked.

Lily laughed and stood up taking James's hand, rather seductively in Sirius's opinion, and walked together out of the common room. Sirius stood up grinning, ran to where they were sitting, and jumped over the edge landing perfectly on his back lying down. "Finally!" He proclaimed with a small laugh to follow.

As Lily and James got out of sight of on looking people, he cornered her against the wall. She looked through her eyelashes at him and popped her top button undone.

"And what do you think you're doing?" James asked stepping closer to her with hands propped up on the wall behind her. She snaked her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Oh, I don't know." She said sweetly. He dropped his hands and curled them around her waist, pulling their hips closer together. James couldn't resist slipping a hand under the hem of her shirt to feel the softness of her skin. Lily shivered and pulled his head to hers; she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She brushed her lips over his with her eyes closed. James took his hands from her back and went straight for the rest of the buttons on her shirt.

Lily's pride took over and she looked at him, "We're in a corridor."

"Correction," he laughed, "We're in an empty corridor."

For a moment she didn't move, her blouse was still open and her lacy lavender bra was on show. James could practically hear her brain working hard, she was totting up the pros and cons, he could tell. He leaned in and kissed her cheek putting his hands on his favourite position on the small of her back. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that." He smiled at her.

"I know that," she whispered. "It's just so..." Lily thought for a moment.

"_Naughty?" _James supplied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, very ill-disciplined of us," She laughed. "Fuck it."

James was getting hotter and hotter by the minute and not just any girl could do that to him. Her blouse was open and he could see the curves of her breasts and the sloped down into her lacy bra. James couldn't help but think she was absolutely perfect. "Unzip your jeans." He whispered.

She didn't move, but looked around her, and he knew he had her. She stood on her tiptoes. He felt her cheek graze his jaw and heard a soft murmur.

"You first."

He nearly exploded. But before he could do anything about it, two boys came walking around the corner of the corridor talking loudly.

She went rigid.

James pushed against her softly and told her to be quiet. Shielding her body and their faces, he bent his head and touched his mouth to hers. Almost immediately, she deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and deep in her throat, small sweet moaning sounded. He had grown taught and every muscle in his body wanted her. The agonizing pressure in his jeans told him he wanted her with such urgency that it scared him.

By now, the two boys had walked past quietly trying to get a look at who the two students were kissing in a corridor. One boy could have sworn that the girl was half naked, but the other said that he was just being over imaginative. James and Lily were too engrossed with each other to even notice.

James shoved his hips aggressively against hers and Lily didn't even wince, she just rubbed against him whilst kissing him faster and with more urgency. His hands reached for her breasts; rubbing them forcefully but not to hurt her. She grabbed the waist band of his jeans and undid the hook.

"Lily," He groaned through his teeth in her ear. "Hurry..."

Together, their passion accelerated. James kissed every exposed part of Lily's body as she leaned on the wall with her eyes closed. Her hands ran through his already messy hair and she groaned.

James had to use all his strength just to pull himself away from her. "I think this relationship will go well." He then grabbed her hand and together, with James trousers undone and her chest out, they ran through the corridors.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked clinging onto her dignity with her arm crossed over her.

"You'll find out in a moment." He ran up to a wall and stopped. He closed his eyes for a minute and then started dragging her from one side to the other. He wouldn't let go of her hand. "This, my sweet," He said as a giant wooden door appeared in front of them, "Is the room of _requirement. _And I require you right now."

This shook Lily up even more and James could see her nipples sharpen behind her bra. He spun her under his arm like a ballerina and picked her up in the 'just married' lift. "Come on, the future Mrs Potter."

"I told you about that James!" She laughed as he kicked down the doors and walked in all in one swift motion.

In the middle of the room, there was a simple king sized bed with white cotton bed sheets and a brown blanket. The whole room was very undemanding; nothing would draw the attention from the main reason for being in the room.

James effortlessly strolled into the room and grinned, Lily still in his arms. He walked over to the bed and laid her straight in the middle. He then took a step back and basked in her beauty. Lily didn't even need to be half naked for James to enjoy how perfect she was.

"Go on then!" She laughed, "Let's see what you've got."

James laughed. He reached up for the knot on his tie and in mock seduction, he pulled it off. He rotated his hips slowly and then turned on the spot so his back was to Lily. He then undid his buttons and separated his shirt quickly. In alternate goes, one half of his shirt was pulled away from him which he then swapped with the other side. His bottom swung with each go.

Lily laughed allowed with glee, when James looked around she'd sat up by the pillows and covered her eyes. He laughed and turned around to her letting his shirt slip off his shoulders. "And now, my darling, for the main event!"

She shook her head still in her hands, but peeked through her fingers as he undid his trousers. James raised his hands above his head and swung his hips from side to side revealing a little bit more leg each time. Lily spun around and lay on her tummy with her hand in her hands. She smiled sweetly. When they had reached his ankles, he kicked them away into the corner of the room. As he did that, he reached for him boxers and pulled them off neatly.

James Potter stood naked in front of Lily and she was laughing at him. He looked at her quizzically trying to find out the source of her laughter.

"Top tip of the day, James, socks come off first." James looked down at his naked body, and sure enough, very high ankle socks were still on his feet. Crimson covered his face as he reached down to pull them off too. Lily was laughing so hard that James had to stand around waiting for her to calm down.

"Finished?" He asked crossing his arms.

She gave a small giggle and then looked at him seriously, "Yes."

"Come here." He said quietly.

Lily climbed off the best gracefully and stood innocently in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared her in the eye, sliding the shirt of her back he lent in to the corner of her neck and kissed it. He then slid his hands around her back towards her bra and unhooked it with ease. She let it fall without moving a muscle. He bent down, crouching on his knees and looked up at her. He pulled softly at her trousers and they fell easily. She stepped out of them and kicked them away just like James had. She then looked down at his hips and saw how commanding he was, how imposing and bold it was. She blushed as she looked at him, but he just smiled at her and stood up.

Just like before, he picked her up and laid her on the bed, but this time her followed her. She wrapped her hands around his strong neck as they tangled themselves together. Lily starting kissing him again with her hands all over his body, rubbing herself against him.

James drew himself away from her sweet touch and dipped his head to suckle her. Her nipples pebbled and demanded his attention. He gave them the attention that they deserved and sucked on them long and hard. His hand reached down to her inner thigh and separated her. She obliged with a heavy breath of pure ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lay ontop of her softly. She took his weight as he entered her slowly almost like he was torturing her with his touch.

"James, please." She begged. "Dont stop there."

"Don't worry, I wont." He then drove elegantly into her not stopping to let Lily readjust herself so their hips were aligned. But before he could go again, she lifter her hips and he shoved his hands underneath her arcing her higher. His breath wad rasped again her ear and she wrapped her legs around him trying to bring her even more closer than they already were. She moved with him and kissed his shoulder lightly.

"I love you." She said quickly.

James exploded inside her and they came crashing down together after what felt like hours. He stayed in her for a while just lying on her and smelling her sweet smell against his skin. He knew that he'd grow heavy so he rolled over to the side of her and looked her in the eye.

"Did you mean it?" He said.

"Mean what?" She said

"That you love me? Because I love you too." James said laughing a little.

"Of course i meant it." Lily said rolling closer to him to rest her head on his chest. "I love you quite a lot if you must know."

* * *

><p>James pulled on his underwear while Lily took a shower in the cubical that had appeared to them after they had finished. Lily had laughed quite hard at that.<p>

Before now, James didn't realise what he had been missing in his life. He had found the missing piece and it slotted right into his heart. Lily Evans had been the missing piece and now with her he was complete. He didn't care that it was cliché, he didn't care that Sirius thought he'd gone soft, he didn't care that he wasn't looked at in the same way as he used to be. He loved Lily with all his heart and he wasn't afraid to admit it. She was perfect.

Lily stepped out of the shower room in just her underwear and James wanted her all over again.

"You don't realise how much I fucking love you right now." He said staring at her.

She walked towards him with her hip swaying from side to side. "Oh, I think I do." She then looked down at his crotch and laughed. "I think I've had enough for one day. You're on your own." Hitting his chest softly she walked away from him gathering her clothes up.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lily said finding the whole situation quite amusing and leaving the room with James giving her a look of mock sadness.

Lily walked away from the room with a bright smile on her face. She knew James loved her, but she couldn't believe the amount of love in her heart for him. A year ago she would never had thought she'd be talking to James let alone sneaking off with him. Lily laughed to herself.

She ended up walking into the common room with the same, 'I've-just-had-sex' look Sirius wore every time he'd sealed the deal. She was very embarrassed to see Sirius looking at her with a knowing expression.

"Where's James?" He asked had Lily crossed the room.

Lily laughed, "Give him half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**I did say it was pretty mature.. so sorry if you didn't like it.  
>For once, I really enjoyed writing this, and I like the outcome. I'm still not sure whether the stripping scene makes me cringe or not. Let me know! ;)<strong>

**Review and i'll love you forever. ;)**

**Okay, thankyou for reading.**

**Love, Gracie. **


End file.
